micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
The People's Dictatorship of America
The People's Dictatorship of America, also known as '''New America, '''is a new project based in the Southeastern United States to test and exercise a new form of government. The state claims around 53 square miles of land. The land claims include various areas within Tucker, Georgia, as well as Jupiter, Florida and a section of Houston, Texas. The state was declared independent by their Dictator on January 20th, 2016. Government The People's Dictatorship of America is experimenting with a new type of government designed by their dictator. The government type's name is "Federal Democratic Dictatorship". This government combines the fundamentals of the American Democracy system with the ideas of a Dictatorship. This section will explain the government and it's functions in great detail. TPDoA encourages other micronations to experiment with this form of government. Branches of Government There are three main branches of government based off of the american branches of government. These names are not official, and the checks and balances may be changed if loopholes are found. Any and all elections mentioned in this article all happen at the same time (unless otherwise specified) every 5 years. However, until the micronation grows, elections will happen every 5 months. There is no limited number of terms any single person can serve. Executive Branch The executive branch, unlike the American Government, holds the most power in the government. It is headed by the Dictator. The dictator reserved limited absolute power. The system of checks and balances prevents the dictator from driving the country into the ground. The dictator can make laws, give orders to the military, control alliances and trade, and he can also make deals with foreign countries. If he wants to declare war, he must get approval from the Advisory branch. The dictator cannot disband any branch or section of the government. The dictator is elected by the people. Anybody who wants the position is allowed to campaign to gain support from the people, just as they do in the American government. If the dictator dies while in office, his oldest child (regardless of gender) becomes dictator regardless of age. If the new dictator is under 20 years old, the advisory will teach and train the new dictator and act as both the Advisory branch and the Executive branch. Advisory Branch The advisory branch is similar to the American Congress. It is made up of advisors. Each province or state consists of 2 advisors elected by the people. The head of the Advisory Branch is the Head of The Advisory. He is elected along with the rest of the advisors in the same election. His powers are limited simply to overseeing the Advisors, and he is the ultimate decision maker in any argument or tie within the Advisory. The advisory branch checks the executive branch's laws and actions, and makes changes or even veto them if necessary. They also commonly check the court's decisions to make sure they are lawful. The Advisory branch is where other government members can go to if they are looking for help on any matter. The advisory branch technically has no power beyond their ability to edit and veto laws or actions committed by the other branches. The Dictator must come to the Advisory if he wishes to declare war. Once all advisory members are elected, they will all find somebody to privately elect into the "Backup Advisory." The backup advisory members are not known to anybody except the members of the advisory. The BA (Backup Advisory) members cannot take office or operate as an official part of the government and must keep their identity secret. The BA is simply a backup plan incase the whole advisory or government is killed during a terrorist attack, or if the dictator decides to kill or arrest all advisory members in an attempt for a full takeover. If any advisory member dies while in office, his personally elected BA will take his position. In a scenario where the dictator does order the military to arrest or kill all advisory members, the BA members will take up the role of the Advisory, and will elect their own BA members. In this scenario, the military is immediately ripped from the executive's command, and the advisory takes it over. Any person in the military regardless of his or her rank must report to the advisory instead of the dictator, or they will be arrested and trialed for treason in court. If something like this does happen, the advisory will take the temporary role of the executive AND advisory branches, and the dictator is automatically removed from office. Juridical Branch Similar to the American Judicial Branch, the Juridical Branch upholds the administration of law, and they control both the courts and the police force. This is made up National Court Officials, Provincial Court Officials, Chiefs of Police, and Police Officers. It is headed by the Head of The Court. The HoTC (Head of The Court) and the NCO (National Court Officials) are elected in the general elections along with the Dictator and the Advisory. The National Court Officials will choose the PCOs (Provincial Court Officials). Similar to the Advisory branch, any court officials may elect a private backup judge to replace them in case of a bad scenario, however it is not required of them. The Juridical Branch upholds and protects the law. They have the right to impeach any government or agency official who is found to be breaking the law or failing to do their job appropriately, including their own HoTC. They are also responsible for deciding the fate for criminals caught by the police. Anybody caught by the police will undergo a short trial in front of the local Chief of Police, or a member of the police department with similar powers. The Chief of Police will decide if the person goes to jail or if he is let free. If the Chief of Police cannot make a decision or the crime is major (murder, rape, vandalism, robbery, etc) then the case will immediately be sent to the Provincial Court. The Provincial Court is the lowest level of the official court system. The Provincial Court usually has several locations within it's assigned province where it holds court cases. The Provincial Court handles major crimes or crimes undecided by the Chief of Police. If the crime is extreme (treason, spying, defecting to a terrorist organization, etc.) or the provincial court cannot make a decision, it is sent to the National Court. The National Court usually has only one location where it holds court cases, usually located in the Capital. This is the last step for 99% of all court cases. The National Court handles the extreme crimes regarding national, constitutional, or governmental safety. The National Court is pushed to make a decision on any court cases thrown it's way, however if it is unable to make a proper decision, the entire court case (even if it originated from a simple arrest for car theft) is sent to the Head of The Court. The Head of The Court is the final decision maker, and he should only rarely see court cases. If, somehow the HoTC is unable to make a decision due to complications (not enough evidence, death, suicide, resignation of position, etc) then the Dictator will make the decision. If a worst case scenario happens and the Dictator is unable to make a decision, it will be left up to the Advisory. 99% of court cases should not be sent past the National court, and no court case should ever have to be left up to the Dictator or the Advisory, unless something incredibly tragic has happened. Constitution Any nation that uses this system of government is allowed to create their own constitution, however their constitution must allow Freedom of Speech, Protest, Press, and the right to vote, as these are all fundamental parts of how the government operates. This allows the people to freely elect who they want in office, and it also allows the people to freely express their opinions on major matters within the nation. All other rights and aspects of the nation's constitution is up to whoever writes it. Nations are allowed to slightly change the mechanics or the balances of the government system, however if there is a clear difference between the original government system (found in this nation) and the edited government system that makes a large difference in how things work or operate within the government or nation, it will not be considered our type of government and must be renamed. Political Parties Anybody in New America is allowed to create a political party. The political party can pertain to a single branch of government or expand over all three. Everybody who is elected is required to have some political party affiliation. There are a couple political parties created by default in order to supply people with an idea of which political party they want to be, or if they wish to create their own. Freedom Party The freedom party is usually the party that pushes for the most actions within the government. They are extreme patriots and will push to pass laws and actions that will preserve the nation, no matter the cost. They are not considered conservative or liberal, as they balance in the middle of them both. The first Dictator is the head of the Freedom Party. Traditional Party The Traditional Party is usually the party that is the most conservative. These people believe in keeping the old traditions and ways of the nation alive. They push to preserve the traditions of the nation, no matter how useless they become in the developing eras. This is the Conservative party. Progression Party The Progression Party usually is the party that pushes for the most change. They like to change the laws and acts in the nation, and they like to experiment with things. They push for the most change in order to keep the nation constantly fresh and interesting. This is the Liberal party. Independent Party The Independent Party is for those who wish to make their own policies and ideas without claiming to be apart of an existing political party, and don't want to create their own. History New America was founded on January 20th, 2016 in Tucker, Georgia. Shortly after TPDoA's creation, the much larger and more significant nation of Dragonwick saw TPDoA as an immediate threat and declared war on us over disputed territory. After several weeks of long, difficult fighting, the leader of Dragonwick was arrested by American Police for reasons that Dragonwick refuses to provide. Dragonwick's Vice President assumed control of the Presidency, and immediately met with TPDoA where we agreed to split Tucker in half, where TPDoA receives the south side, and Dragonwick receives the north side. On April 18th, several members of the Advisory and Court were arrested by US Officials for unknown reasons. Heads of TPDoA were not informed why. Heads of TPDoA kept urging US Officers to give reasoning behind the arrests of around 7 Advisory seats and 3 Court Judges. On June 17th, protests in Tucker occurred for the release of the 7 Advisory Seats and 3 Court Judges. The Chief of Police later informed the Heads of TPDoA that the advisors and judges were arrested for possible plotting against the United States of America, and that the rest of TPDoA was also doing so. The branch heads denied these statements, and in short phone interviews with the arrested TPDoA officials, the Advisors and Judges also denied what the Chief of Police accused them of. On June 19th, the TPDoA Weekly Newspaper was published with the headline of the Chief of Police's actions against TPDoA. On June 20th, a protest of around 20-30 people occurred outside the Police Station. This protest also saw the first appearance of the first made TPDoA Flag, according to The TPDoA Newspaper. TPDoA's dictator and the Chief of Police met in public later that day after the protests had dispersed, and TPDoA's dictator failed to convince the Chief of Police that micronations are simply a hobby, but then the Chief of Police referred to how Sealand has committed crimes against the UK. Protests continued for 3 days, and the Flag was present at all protests. The flag is not government-owned, and a citizen hand-made it to the best of their ability. The flag has been seen outside his home in support of the arrested officials. On July 10th, the Dictator, Head of The Advisory, and Head of The Court, along with several Freedom Party officials, Heads of the Bureau of Money, Bureau of Internal Investigations, and Bureau of Control and Order, two Advisory Seats, One Judge, and the Head Field Marshal of the Army have all been arrested by the Georgia Bureau of Investigation, Tucker City Police, Dekalb County Police, Atlanta City Police, and Clarkston Police, all run by the United States, under several false charges including "Counterfeit Money Production" (in regards to our own currency), "Illegal dealing of goods" (in regards to our shop which takes our money or US money) "Fraud" (in regards to our shop) "Treason" and "Plotting against the United States". On July 11th, Police forces raided and searched the homes of all arrested officials and found nothing of interest, but took over $300,000 of TPDoA currency out of the Head of The Bureau of Money's home and submitted it as evidence. Later that day, the Tucker and Dekalb Police forces posted a public announcement stating that these officials had been arrested and that more arrests will come, and anybody who supports this movement will also be arrested. The few remaining Advisory Seats met later that day with the Court and decided that the Field Marshal and Master General will replace the dictator's seat until a permanent decision is made. All arrested officials were given to the State Government later that day. No more arrests have been made since then, and no officials have been released. On July 13th, Dragonwick stated in a news article that they do not support what is happening to TPDoA officials, and condones the actions of the United States. On July 15th, a new temporary Head of The Court was appointed, and a new temporary Head of The Advisory was also appointed. On July 20th, the State Court handed the arrested officials to the United States Federal Government because a clear decision cannot be made. Several citizens and military officers of TPDoA have shown up at court to help the TPDoA officials, but with no luck so far. On July 24th, the Dictator handed all media and websites over to the Field Marshal and Master General's control to keep citizens updated on current events. Geography New America's land is usually flat with mild hills. Woods occupy a large portion of the land. The Capital has the largest area of woods in the nation, with around 3/4 of it being woods. Southern parts of New America are scattered with hills and steep slopes. Demographics New America is currently growing at a continuous rate, so there is no official population demographic. It is estimated that 81% of the current citizens (as of July 10th) are Caucasian, 5% being hispanic, and with the rest being African American or Mixed. Foreign Affairs New America is open to foreign relations. Alliances None Wars (Unconfirmed) The United States of America Mutual Recognition The United States of America Informal Relations None States that Recognize New America The United States of America States that New America Recognizes * All states in the United Nations * Kosovo * Taiwan Category:Micronations Category:Dictatorship Category:Federation